


When the Past Becomes the Present

by orphan_account



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nick had moved out sooner when Juliette had lost her memory? What if Renard and Juliette's obsession had ended quicker? What if Nick had a past with someone, filled with hurt and love beyond human comprehension? What if Nick had been told about his family secret far sooner than anyone could have ever guessed? Will Nick be able to take a leap of faith, especially when he's been hurt deeply before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Past Becomes the Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is the my first fanfiction I've published in a while. There's bound to be mistakes, so if you notice any, please tell me so I fix them. I am not a good editor, even with the help of the magnificence hero that is spell check. I do have a few more chapters written for this story so depending on the feedback, I might post the rest and continue. Those chapters will be longer than this one! Don't let me lie to you, I'm planning to continue no matter what the feedback is. This story just won't leave me alone. Please enjoy, review and/or leave kudos!

Nick looked at Monroe, shock running through his body as he took in his words. Juliette would leave if Monroe didn’t help her, if Monroe wouldn’t take her to the trailer. He couldn’t believe that it had come down to this.

            “Look, man. I understand that this is bad, but maybe it needs to happen. If her memories are coming back, this might prove whether or not she can handle your other life. You’ve been waiting for her to remember you-“

            “Monroe, don’t.” Nick said, hurt shining in his eyes. “I understand this has been hard on her and with her memories coming back, it’s probably making it worse. But to leave, to want to forget me, if you won’t help her is ridiculous. Instead of coming to me, asking me, she has put you in the middle.”

            “I understand-,”

            “How could you possible understand,” Nick said, anger entering his voice. “I have never pressured her to remember me. I have never once demanded something of her, and yet here she is demanding me through you. I’ve been nothing but good to her. I moved out of _my_ house because she wasn’t comfortable with me being there anymore and then we find out from my captain what was happening to them. How is that okay?”

            Monroe looked at Nick, wanting to offer comfort but knew he couldn’t. No one had probably been in this position before and he wouldn’t wish it on anyone. Nick handled stress well, but eventually he needed to let it all out. If he meant him venting to Monroe then that was fine by him. Before Monroe could say anything about grabbing a beer, or something to ease the tension that had begun to enter Nick’s frame, Nick turned around and walked out the door.

            “Nick, just wait a second,” Monroe said, racing out the door. “There’s no need to act so hasty-,”

            “I’m not going over to Juliette’s Monroe,” Nick said, climbing into his truck and turning the engine on. Paying no heed to Monroe, he pulled away from the curb and took off.

            Monroe looked at the fading taillights of Nick’s truck and went back inside, dialing on his phone.

            “Hey Rosalee, I told Nick about what Juliette said and I’m not sure it’s the reaction we thought it was going to be.”

            Nick parked his truck and looked up, debating with himself one last time. All the way here he had stopped and pulled over to side, wondering if this was a mistake. This would open a door, if there still was a door to open, and would ruin any chance he had getting back together with Juliette. But he couldn’t see how that would be a bad thing when he looked around at everything that had happened in their life so far. He should have taken his aunt’s advice and let her go when he first found out about being a Grimm. He had just wanted to cling to the one normal part of his life for a little bit longer.

 Juliette didn’t deserve all that had happened to her, but he couldn’t help but feel angry about how she was handling the situation. He had been nothing but good to her with all this that was going on. He hadn’t tried forcing her to remember too much or pressuring her. When he realized her memories of him had been taken away, he had made the couch up for himself. To live with her and be a stranger in his own home had hurt, but he kept it together. The nights on the couch had dragged on and on. Making new memories hadn’t worked, it only seemed to make matters worse. It hurt to be pushed away for something he had no control over. When she had confessed to having feelings for someone else, he hadn’t been surprised at all.

Without realizing it, Nick had gotten out of his truck and made his way through the building. He didn’t turn back and leave, the urge had vanished before it had really formed. As he made his way up, he knew this would be admitting something he wasn’t truly ready for. If he didn’t now, he never would though. The decision was easier when he realized that Juliette and he couldn’t go back to the way they were. They weren’t the same people as they had been, and probably hadn’t been for a while. The old Nick wouldn’t have been able to walk away from their home as easily as he had. There wasn’t any fight left in him, though. It was hard fighting for a relationship that had suddenly became one-sided most of the time and filled with pitying looks of varying degree.

He knocked on the door, and waited for it to open with a feeling of doubt entering his mind. Maybe it was too late for this, maybe Nick’s chance had drained. It had been years since they had last talked to each other in an intimate way and maybe he had waited too long. The time for them might be over as much as it was for him and Juliette. Just as Nick was about to turn around and head back to his truck, the door opened.

“Hey,” Nick said, looking at the disbelief clouding their eyes. He saw the hope began entering as not was hidden away like it would usually be. _Maybe I was wrong. Our time together might not be over._

**

            Monroe walked into the kitchen, dreading the sight he was sure would be before him. He had called Rosalee and while she hadn’t been able to quell his worries, she was right. Nick would do what Nick thought was best. And maybe it was time for him to stop being the middle man. As he continued to contemplated, he was jerked back into awareness at seeing Nick leaning against the counter, holding a cup of coffee to his mouth. He paused and turned to the refrigerator, not wanting to start this conversation so early in the morning.

            He heard Nick sigh, and turned around, looking Nick up and down suspiciously. He didn’t look like a man who had been to talk to an ex, and he also didn’t look as angry as he had last night. He was even more concerned about Nick’s disposition when he noticed a glow in Nick’s eyes that hadn’t been there before.

            “You can take Juliette to the trailer,” Nick said, once he realized Monroe wouldn’t start the conversation.

            “That’s good, man,” Monroe said, mood turning for the better. “This way you’ll know if she can handle your life or well, leave. Not that I think she’ll leave you, but drawing this out even more probably won’t do you any favors.”

            “She deserves to remember her memories the way her life actually was, Monroe,” Nick said, putting his mug in the sink and put his coat on. “That’s the only reason I’m giving you permission to take her there.”

            “But this means you and she can start to work on your relationship again. I mean, if she still wants it. Which she probably will if she can handle your Grimm business.”

            “That’s not the reason I’m letting you take her to the trailer. She wants to remember me but,” Nick paused and started walking to the living room, grabbing his phone before he continued, “I can’t keep waiting for her to want me to be part of her life again. I left my own home because it stopped feeling as if it was mine. I literally felt like a stranger in my own home and the few times she tried to reach out it, they ended badly. Maybe all this has been a sign.”

            “Nick,” Monroe said, trying to process what he had heard, “what are you saying? You’ve waited for her this long, and granted it hasn’t been all sunshine and happy times, but why not wait until she’s recovered her memories to make a choice. Who knows what your relationship could be like. It might end up better than it was before. If it’s about the obsession with your captain, we were able to be a stop to that before it amounted to anything. One kiss isn’t worth throwing the years you were with her, especially when it wasn’t something she had no control over.”

            “Monroe,” Nick said, interrupting his ramblings. “We only managed to stop the obsession so early because he came to you and informed you of what was going on. Otherwise, we would have never known. Look, I have to get to work, but take her to the trailer if she still wants to go. I’m not going to keep her in the dark anymore. If she wants to remember that night, then be all means help her. Everything that’s happened proves that I was wrong to ignore my aunt’s warning.”

            Monroe looked at Nick, stunned by what he was hearing. Rosalee had said that Nick might get tired of waiting for Juliette to give him a chance or at least have doubts about whether or not waiting so the right thing to do. Given the situation, it wasn’t shocking to hear Nick say he was done with Juliette, but it was shocking to see how firm he was in that belief. His voice didn’t waver and there was no outward sign of distress coming from him, as if he wasn’t declaring an end a relationship with a woman he had proposed to.

            As Nick opened the door he turned to Monroe and said, “I can’t keep waiting for someone, who basically threw me out of her life without even a goodbye.”

            Nick closed the door behind him, leaving Monroe to his thoughts. He started at the keys to the trailer Nick had left on the coffee table and felt an urge of sympathy go through him, for both Nick and Juliette. He didn’t want to take Juliette there, even more now than before. But maybe if he took her there and she started to remember Nick, they could work it out. Nick was tired of being the only one fighting for what they had, and if this helped her remember, maybe she would fight for Nick back. With that spark of hope in mind, Monroe grabbed his coat and headed toward the door with only one thought running constantly in his thoughts. Where the hell did Nick go last night?


End file.
